My main training goal for this fellowship is to develop independence doing health outcomes research. Specifically, this includes learning to design a clinical study, apply for funding, obtain approval for research on human subjects, collect survey data, manage a large database, apply and interpret statistical tests, _resent research at a national meeting, and submit a manuscript for publication. To further enhance my training, I plan to enroll in the UCSF Advanced Training for Clinical Reseach Program, a year-long curriculum focusing on epidemiology and biostatistics. By applying the techniques taught in these courses to my proposed research project, I expect to become proficient at performing factor analysis, nonpararnetric tests, and multivariate regression. After completing this fellowship, I anticipate applying for additional funding with the goal of advancing to a junior faculty position within the next two years. Ultimately, I hope to build an academic a career studying quality of life and health outcomes in respiratory disease. To understand factors affecting quality of life and health outcomes in rhinitis, a population-based survey was conducted in Northern California among adults with a physician's diagnosis of rhinitis. Subjects responded to [unreadable] a questionnaire assessing disease severity, functional status, mood, perceived control of disease, health related quality of life (HRQOL), and health outcomes associated with rhinitis. Disease-specific HRQOL was assessed using the Rhinosinusitis Disability Index. Subjects were then re-interviewed 24 months later. Longitudinal data from this study will be used: 1) To describe the degree to which HRQOL changes over time in adult rhinitis, 2) To identify those factors which best predict change in HRQOL among adults with rhinitis, and 3) To understand how health status and HRQOL relate to health outcomes in rhinitis, including work disability, health care utilization, and costs. It is hypothesized that psychosocial factors, such as perceived control of disease, contribute substantially to HRQOL and health outcomes, even after accounting for disease severity. This has important clinical implications, because it suggests that educating patients to effectively cope with their rhinitis could have a significant impact on quality of life, as well as improve health outcomes. [unreadable] [unreadable]